


Happy Hot Boyfriend Day

by mosslover



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Anders Being Anders, Established Relationship, I'm just having fun, M/M, but he should have known, fluff and snark and ridiculousness, mitchell is not pleased
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 12:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13481055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosslover/pseuds/mosslover
Summary: Anders is curious about something Mitchell's never shared. Mitchell might regret divulging this particular detail...Written for WinterFRE 2018





	Happy Hot Boyfriend Day

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #31: "It's a kind of a birthday present".
> 
> Written for fun and to distract a dear friend after a tough day <3

_**Sunday morning, about five months into their relationship**_

They lie in bed, lazy after a round of unexpectedly ambitious weekend sex. 

Mitchell is about to doze off once more when Anders breaks the sleepy silence.

“Hey, Mitch.”

The brunet answers without opening his eyes. “Maybe later, Anders. I want to go back to sleep.”

Anders’ voice has a smirk in it. “Tired you out, didn’t I?” He runs a hand down Mitchell’s forearm and back up. “But actually, it’s not about round two. It's about something else…”

Mitchell turns to Anders, eyelids cracking open. “Yes?” 

It better not be vampire trivia. It's way too early for that.

But Anders' mind is not on that either. “For some reason I've never asked you this, and you've never said... what day’s your birthday?”

Mitchell frowns. “Oh. Um... Why?”

Anders shrugs. “Maybe I want to celebrate my handsome Irish boyfriend getting more ancient and still looking twenty-five. If that’s not a reason to celebrate, I don’t know what is.”

Mitchell huffs. “I don’t really like thinking about it...”

“About what, looking twenty-five?”

“No, my birthday. My age. This whole ‘born in the 19th century’ thing," Mitchell admits, reluctant. "It's just weird, y'know, getting older... and not."

Especially lying next to a boyfriend who is both younger and older than he is, depending on how you look at it.

"I'm used to weird," Anders shrugs, unperturbed. "My family's got enough weird to fill the entire North Island."

"True." Mitchell shifts, stifles a yawn. "Fine, I’ll tell you. But only if you promise you're not going to make me celebrate it.”

“Oh come on, Mitch, you're no fun," Anders protests, then gives in when faced with the sight of Mitchell's severe eyebrows drawing together. "Okay, okay, I promise.”

Reasonably convinced, Mitchell relents. "Alright. It’s August 1st.”

"August, huh? That’s in two months,” Anders grins, eyes sparkling. 

“Anders-"

“Yeah, yeah. No birthday party. No balloons. Got it.”

"That's right," Mitchell states resolutely. "Now can I go back to sleep?"

 "Go right ahead," Anders says cheerfully. "You're going to need to recharge that ancient body of yours for the second round anyway..."

 

 

 

_**Two months later**_

Mitchell’s coming back home from a shift, his feet aching. He is looking forward to a cold beer and an evening on the couch next to Anders. He likes the domestic way they spend their nights: just talking and watching TV and flirting. Mitchell hadn't thought he'd find someone he'd be this comfortable with again.

A sense of pleasant anticipation simmers in his midsection as he sticks the key in the lock. Anders has such a gorgeous smile; it can be wicked at times, sinful at others... Mitchell likes the unguarded one the best, because it's the rarest.

He opens the door and walks in to find Anders leaning against the front of the kitchen table. The smile he is wearing has a hint of wicked in it and a little warning bell goes off in the back of Mitchell's mind, trying to remind him of something.

“Hey, babe,” Anders chirps. “How was work?”

“It was fine.” Mitchell closes the door, pulling off his jacket. “How was your day?”

“Alright,” Anders states, in a too-casual way to pacify Mitchell's rising sense that something might be off.  “It was perfectly ordinary. A regular day, nothing special about it.”

The warning bell dings again, then connects to a wire and the wire to a piece of memory. Mitchell sighs. “Anders, what did you do?”

Anders beams. “Nothing. I mean, I did stop by the bakery, because, you know, I'm a good boyfriend and I knew we're almost out of bread because you grumbled about being the only one who remembers to buy it this morning.”

“Okay...." Mitchell replies carefull. "That's a first...”

“You grumbling? No, that's definitely not a first.”

Mitchell snorts. “No, you remembering to buy household necessities.”

Anders goes on. “Right. So there I was buying bread and they had this, and I thought, why not?” He turns around and from behind his back, he retrieves a round, white-frosted cake.

Mitchell's shoulders sag. “Anders, you promised...”

“It’s not what you think. See for yourself,” Anders replies.  He holds the cake up so Mitchell can take a closer look.

Purple letters on the cake spell out: THIS IS NOT A BIRTHDAY CAKE.

Mitchell gives Anders an exasperated look. “Anders, it's still a birthday cake. It has a candle in it.”

Anders is undeterred. “Oh, that. It was on sale and it fits the color scheme... Apparently, the bakery has a hard time selling the candles with the number '100' on them, could you believe it? I practically did them a favor by buying it.”

“So altruistic of you.” Something behind Anders catches Mitchell’s eye and his eyebrows start climbing as he takes it in. “And what is _that_?”

At some point, the banner that's stretched over the wall had probably said “HAPPY BIRTHDAY". Someone, though - and Mitchell has a pretty good idea of who that person was - did a bit of plastic surgery on it, removing from it the word 'birth' and replacing it with - Mitchell blinks. "Happy 'Hot Boyfriend Day'?"

"Oh, yeah!" Anders turns around as well. "It's a new holiday I heard about on the radio. Nobody makes any party supplies for it yet, so I had to get creative… What do you think?”

“You're unbelievable." Mitchell rubs his forehead where a headache threatens. "Can I at least have a beer now?”

Before Anders can answer, the doorbell rings.

Mitchell glances at the door, suspicion rising a few levels. “Who is it?”

“Not sure.” Anders smiles sweetly as strides forward and opens the door. “Ah.” He thanks someone and accepts a small item from them. Then he comes back, handing Mitchell a box of chocolates. It says, on top, in golden letters: CONGRATS TO THE GRADUATE.

Mitchell rolls his eyes. “You've got to be joking, Anders.”

“I thought you liked chocolate.”

“I thought I told you not to do anything for my birthday...”

“Birthday? Who said anything about a birthday?”

The doorbell rings again.

“Please don't tell me you ordered a serenade." Mitchell is ready to beg.

“Why would I do that?” Anders trills as he strides to the door once more. "But since you ask, I'm saving that for our anniversary."

“I'll believe anything at this point...” Mitchell grumbles, though the nice view of Anders' rear is a small consolation.

Anders opens the door. Most of Johnson family and assorted goddesses and friends file in with food and drinks in their hands.

Mitchell glares at Anders. “Really? I said no party.”

“It’s not," Anders retorts, unfazed. "Mike's called a family thing but his bar is out of booze so I offered to host.”

"Whatever you say..." Mitchell accepts a bottle of champagne that Olaf pushes into his free hand and resigns himself to his fate.

 

 

**Two hours later**

Anders is slightly tipsy and the smile he's wearing right now is of the self-satisfied variety. He finds Mitchell by the living room window and drags him out of a conversation with Ty.

“It’s not _that_ bad, is it?” he says. He looks, to his credit, a little worried.

“It’s alright, I suppose.” Mitchell gives him a look that is supposed to be strict and jabs Anders in the chest with the tip of his beer bottle. “But you didn’t exactly keep your word.”

“Yeah... I know. I wanted to show you that *I* find *you* worth celebrating. For whatever reason..." He coughs, then gives Mitchell an almost apologetic look. "Will you forgive me for staging this if I give you a kiss? *Not* a birthday kiss, I promise.”

"You've said that before..." Mitchell sighs. “But yes, I forgive you. Only because I haven't had cake in a long time and it was delicious.”

"Wasn't it?" Anders beams.

Mitchell looks down at his boyfriend and his slightly flushed cheeks - champagne always heats them up a little and gives Anders’ blue eyes an extra spark. “I think I'll take that birthday kiss,” he says.

Anders draws his face down and the kiss blows right past the boundaries of decency. “That’s a preview of the private celebration happening later,” he whispers against his mouth when he pulls back.

“Oh? I suppose that’s a kind of a birthday present I can accept,” Mitchell says. “But just so you know –“

“You love me?” Anders supplies.

“I do,” Mitchell admits. “But you can bet I'm never telling you anything again, Anders Johnson.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :D  
> 


End file.
